


Please Don't Leave Me Again

by Jodygoroar



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Some angst, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodygoroar/pseuds/Jodygoroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke are reunited after she escapes from Mount Weather and get shwifty. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave Me Again

His whole body came bursting back to life as she pressed herself into him. She was alive and she was here.

It finally sunk in. Clarke.

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her closer to his chest. He wanted, needed, to feel her heart beating against his. She’d been out of his reach and sight for far too long.

After a long moment, they pulled apart only far enough to look at one another. She was cut up, and dirty, and exhausted. She was alive, and beautiful, and his entire world. But there was no time to dwell on that realization right now. Too much information needed to be shared, organized, and planned for before either of them would have the chance to consider just how desperate for each other they were.

“How many are with you?” Bellamy asked. Where were Jasper, Monty, and all the others? Who else had survived the battle of the drop ship and the incineration of the grounder army? By his count there were still 47 unaccounted for.

Clarke’s face fell, she shook her head and said simply, “none.”

That night, alone in her tent, Clarke lay awake, thinking about the day's events. Finally seeing Bellamy alive, touching him, holding him. She’d run to him without even thinking, overcome by the relief of seeing him standing there, so alive and vibrant in the daylight.

They’d spoken for hours, updating one another with all that had happened since the drop ship door closed between them. Clarke told Bellamy and the others everything she had learned about Mount Weather, it’s leaders and their plan, as well as a complete list of the 47 of their people who had been captured and were still being held under the mountain.

Bellamy told Clarke about his, Finn's, and Murphy’s quest to find her and the others, and what had been happening at Camp Jaha.

She was so tired, and sore, but her mind would not stop churning through all of the new information. Where were Finn and Murphy now? Would Raven get better? How were they going to rescue their people from the mountain? How much were things going to change now that the Ark had fallen?

A rustling at the flap of her tent stole Clarke’s attention away as Bellamy’s dark curls poked in followed by his anxious face

“Oh, you’re awake, sorry. I just… just wanted to make sure you were okay,” for once he looked unsure of himself.

Suddenly wishing he’d just kept walking, Bellamy tried to think of something else to say, when the bold Clarke Griffin said it instead, “come in.”

A tingle went up his spine at the rasping in her voice. The same things he was feeling deep in his chest were written plain across her face. Without any more thought he walked over and sat beside her on the bed. Almost instantly she was pressing herself against him. Clarke wrapped one arm around his lower back and pressed the other hand to his chest, leaning her head into his shoulder. She could feel his heart slamming an anxious rhythm into his ribcage. He put his arms around her, moving one hand soothingly down her back. Bellamy breathed in the scent of her freshly washed hair, she must have bathed in the river after their meeting, just as he had. She smelled like the forest and the rain. She was alive and in his arms and suddenly he was moving his hand more deliberately, the thought of her gently washing her naked body rising in his mind.

Clarke heard Bellamy’s heart begin to race and could feel the change in his energy, in the energy of the whole tent. Her own heart began to speed up and her breathing became heavier. She pulled away from his embrace and looked up into his eyes. Those eyes, she’d been afraid she would never see them again, never get the chance to see them light up when he smiled, or watch them grow heavy with passion as they were now.

His heart clenched, she was looking at him with such pain and fear in her eyes, and something else he was afraid to name, should it disappear. He had to do something to make it stop, to make it last. So he did the only thing he could think to do, he took hold of her chin and slowly, silently asking permission, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

And the whole world shifted.

He needed her just as much as she seemed to need him, it was an instant and permanent law of the universe.

Bellamy’s lips were soft and sure, he knew what he was doing. He used just enough pressure of mouth and hand to tilt Clarke’s head to the left for a deeper angle. She moaned low in her throat at the feel of his hand gliding along her jaw into her hair, and grasping the back of her skull to hold her in place. Bellamy groaned and pulled away, his breathing ragged.

“Clarke. I thought you were gone. Taken, tortured. Killed: by grounders. What would I have done without you? How could I…”

It was Clarke’s turn to see pain and fear in his eyes.

“I know, me too. But we’re here now, I’m here. I’m right here, Bellamy,” and it was the way she said his name that was his undoing. He took her face securely in his hands and crashed his mouth down on hers. She responded in turn with equally ferocious passion. The air changed, growing heavy and hot.

Clarke rotated slightly on the bed, turning towards him, inviting him. Bellamy took the invitation and without releasing her mouth, he put one knee up on the bed, pressing her legs apart. She opened willingly to him and laid back, taking him by the shoulders and pulling him down with her, but he resisted, kept a teasing distance between them. He was so strong and firm and alive. Clarke ran her hands all over his arms and shoulders and back, needing to make sure he was real. Nothing that felt this good had ever been real in her life. Bellamy pulled back, looking deep in her eyes, as if sensing her need of reassurance, and needing some of his own.

“We can stop, if you don’t want to…” he trailed off, looking anxiously into her face, searching for her answer.

Her answer was swift, and sure, and brought a fire racing to both their centers.

“Don’t you dare.”

The confident smirk that crossed Bellamy's face as he pressed her knees further apart with his and skimmed one hand along the hem of her shirt, made Clarke’s heart jump and a tendril of heat settle deep in her belly. Teasing fingers caressed up her side, and finally he brought his delicious lips back to her.

They moved slowly, exploring one another, each inch of new skin an adventure together. He deepened their kiss, coaxing her lips apart to allow him better access. They were both gasping for air in moments. He hung suspended over her, propped on one knee, with the other foot still on the floor. Clarke found the hem of his shirt and tentatively touched the smooth hard surface of his abdomen, the muscles clenched under her gentle touch, and Bellamy gasped.

Clarke grinned as her sneaky trick worked. Bellamy brought his other leg up onto the bed and lowered his hips, stopping just before settling over hers, savoring the excitement of the near touch.

He kept his eyes glued to hers as he lowered the final inch and pressed his already throbbing length into the cradling embrace of her hips. He settled perfectly into the shape of her body. She moaned and adjusted beneath him, seeking the heat of his body on hers, and Bellamy did not disappoint. He thrust against her, deliberately pressing his hardened length against her core, making her groan in satisfaction.

But they both wanted more, and suddenly they were desperate for more skin, more contact. She yanked Bellamy’s shirt over his head. He ran his hands down the length of her body, brushing the sides of her breasts, down her side, along her hip, to her knee, where he stopped and began retracing his path. This time he skimmed the inside of her thigh, just barely grazing past where she craved his touch the most, up past her stomach and under her shirt, finding she wore nothing underneath, to cup her left breast. He found her nipple, already tightening, and pinched it between thumb and fore finger.

Clarke moaned and raised her hips, pressing into the deliciously hard ridge of his erection. It was Bellamy’s turn to moan as he recaptured her kiss-swollen mouth.

He began kissing his way down from her jaw, marking each new bit of skin as his. He released her nipple to grab hold of the thin shirt and pull it up, exposing her creamy skin to the low light. She blushed a beautiful shade of pink under his watchful stare. Bellamy leaned in and took one tight peak into his hot mouth. Gently he sucked on the rosy tip and reveled in the sound Clarke made.

“Oh, I love to hear you moan like that.” His voice was like gravel and drove her arousal even higher.

Clarke dug her fingers into Bellamy’s scalp and dragged his mouth down to her other breast. To her greatest satisfaction she felt Bellamy graze her nipple with his teeth, as if he knew exactly what she liked.

He was driving her wild.

She reached down to undo her pants, fingers fumbling in her passion-dazed state. Bellamy chuckled, a deep rumbling in his chest, and brushed her clumsy fingers aside with his dexterous ones, making quick work of her pants. He stood and peeled them from her legs one by one.

A sadness settled deep within his soul as he gazed, his view unhindered, at the signs of battle and war across her otherwise beautiful skin. Ugly splotches of purple and blue combined with angry red scratches and cuts to create a patchwork of pain that tore at his entire being. Bellamy leaned in and began kissing each and every injured bit of flesh, working his way up her inner thigh and across her chest. Clarke writhed and moaned under his touch, his mouth was ecstasy.

He slid up her body, once again thrusting his still clothed cock along her sex, driven by her need as much as his own.

Clarke yanked on her shirt, roughly tearing it over her head, finally able to revel in the feel of his chest pressed to hers. She tried to reach down for the waist band of his pants, but Bellamy grasped her hands in one of his and trapped them up above her head.

“I’m not done with you yet, princess,” he growled, making her shiver with anticipation, “now be good, and keep your hands right here.“ Clarke felt him press her hands down into the mattress for emphasis.

All the response she could manage through the fog of desire was a slight nod.

Bellamy returned to kissing each and every one of Clarke’s many cuts and bruises, soothing the damaged skin in the only way he knew, and leaving a trail of fire behind him. Clarke dug her fingers into the rough pillow to keep from reaching out to him.

Bellamy was nuzzling along her hip bone, blowing cool air across her stomach, sending tingles of flame dancing down her spine. He took her knees in each hand and spread them wide, settling between them. Clarke stopped breathing, her heart slamming into her chest, as Bellamy’s long fingers found her dripping wet center.

"Already so wet for me, huh, princess?” he teased, pressing feather light kisses against her thigh, inching ever closer.

After what felt like an eternity of teasing, Bellamy stroked along her slick entrance. Clarke groaned so loudly, that Bellamy was sure someone would hear, though neither of them cared. The world slipped away as Bellamy pressed his tongue against her clit, spreading her juices with his nimble fingers.

He was no amateur, but Bellamy felt like a horny preteen, the way Clarke was making him rock hard and trembling. He focused on her pleasure, trying to regain some self control. He wasn’t ready for this to be over.

Clarke’s entire world consisted of Bellamy Blake and his magnificent tongue and talented fingers. He was quickly driving her towards the cliff’s edge, then he slid one long finger knuckle-deep into her slick entrance, and wrapped his lips around her clit. She felt her climax build at a swift and forceful speed, spiraling through her core, spreading deliciously out to her limbs. Bellamy turned his wrist, adjusting the angle and sliding in a second finger, to better stroke her inner walls. He hummed hungrily at the sounds she was making, causing her to writhe under his touch, driving him slowly insane.

Clarke was coming undone, and the thought that it was Bellamy making her feel such pleasure sent her careening into the abyss. She incoherently shouted what could have been his name amidst a string of curses, coming hard around his fingers, drenching his chin with her wetness.

“Oh god, Bell, I… can’t… I…” Clarke mumbled, drifting slowly back to earth.

Bellamy chuckled as he came up over her to look into her passion filled face.

“Are you laughing at me, Bellamy Blake?” Clarke tried to sound stern, which was nearly impossible while laying naked and tussled, trapped beneath him. So instead she took him by surprise, grabbed him by the hips and deftly flipped him onto his back.

“Brave princess, what are you going to do with me, now?” Bellamy asked, quirking up one taunting eyebrow at her.

“Oh, Mr Blake, I don’t find this funny at all. You still have far too much clothing on.”

Having much of her wits about her again, and being in a position of power, Clarke was easily able to rid him of his pants and boxers, his stiff erection bouncing free against his tight stomach. Bellamy sighed contentedly, tucking his muscular arms behind his head, perfectly content to be stared at, encouraging her, even, to look her fill, and look she did. He was a perfect specimen of young, sexy, delinquent male. Tight and toned, smooth plains and edges in all the right places. Clarke eagerly wrapped one hand around his length, shattering his superior demeanor. She stroked his hard length, testing different pressures and speeds, watching his every reaction and storing the information away for later, noting what made his breathing shallow and what made his toes curl.

Bellamy’s eyes opened suddenly. He looked into hers and said, “I’ve been waiting for this a very long time, and I’m not ready for it to be over yet.” He grabbed her hand, stilling the expert motions that were driving him wild. “You need to stop doing that.”

Clarke smiled innocently, gave one last squeeze, and regretfully let go of him. She moved to the side, allowing him to stand and finish removing his pants. The old bed creaked as he joined her once again, reaching out to grab her waist with one hand, lacing the fingers of the other hand into her hair. He pulled Clarke close, capturing her mouth, and pressing his hips into her at the same moment. His hard cock jutting against her stomach, Bellamy rolled her onto her back and pressed her knees apart, settling between them, holding himself just above her wet folds.

They’d been waiting for so long, denying to everyone and themselves the feelings they had for each other, this animal like need driving them. Bellamy lingered in the moment before this most intimate contact would change his entire universe.

He kneaded the back of her head gently, coaxing her to release all the stress that had built up since Anya and her grounder army had invaded their camp. Her eyes opened and caught his gaze, he stared deep into her soul, pouring himself out in that look, praying that she heard all the things his damaged heart was saying to her in that moment.

_Please don’t leave me again…_

_I want you…_

_I need you…_

_I love you…_

And he could have sworn that Clarke heard him and he could have sworn her broken heart said the same things back to his, and he closed the final distance, filling her completely in one slow thrust.

It was like seeing earth for the first time. Light and color exploded in her mind, and she rose off the bed to meet him.

They began a steady and driving rhythm, listening to each other's bodies, hands roaming every inch of available skin. Fingers learning every curve, edge, and scar. Souls communicating as they never had before.

She was on fire, he was fanning the flames, and together they would burn the world to ashes.

Bellamy pressed into her with a delicious fullness that had Clarke wondering how she’d never experienced this before. She wrapped her legs around his narrow waist, crossing her ankles, and digging her heels into his toned ass, driving him deeper and faster.

And then a little voice in her head whispered the answer, “only Bellamy will ever make you feel like this, Griffin” and Clarke knew she was lost to him forever, the realization throwing her into a spirally climax that shook her to her core.

“Oh Bellamy! Yes, yes, yes!” she shouted, coming hard around him as he filled her, chasing her release, and finding his own.

Bellamy trembled as he regretfully pulled out, spilling hot cum across Clarke’s stomach. He collapsed, exhausted and sated, careful to nuzzle into Clarke’s side, rather than crushing her with his weight. He pressed a loving kiss into the throbbing pulse of her neck, and she sighed. They wrapped their arms around one another, content to continue hiding from the world of troubles awaiting them in the morning.

They could wait until morning.

Besides, who knew what wold happen in the early light of a new day?

Clarke was overly disappointed to wake in the early hours, finding Bellamy already gone. She knew it was probably for the best, to keep word from getting around, from complicating things. Still, there was an emptiness in her heart, so she nuzzled close to the blanket where his warm smell still lingered.

Breathing deeply, Clarke imagined a day, not too far from now, when their friends were rescued from the mountain, home safe at Camp Jaha, and she and Bellamy could leave the decisions up to someone else for a change. They would explore the planet together, travel the nearby areas by day, exploring each other's bodies and hearts by night.

Clarke’s heart swelled at the idea, and she tucked the little image into the safe and dark corners of the back of her mind. There it will be silently kept until it is safe to allow such hope and love into her fragile heart once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfic or smut of any kind. I have a lots of bellarke feels. Thanks for reading. Comments are amazing.


End file.
